Risingstar
Specklethorn is a black vitiligo mutated she-cat with yellow eyes. Description Appearance :Risingstar takes after her mother in size and stature, holding more of a muscular, bulkier, frame and being noticeably taller than the she-cat. She isn't very tall, standing only a foot over her mother. Her bulky frame gives her an advantage when it comes to battling, although through her father's side it can be noted that she holds somewhat of a cobby appearance as well. Her muscles shape a majority if her body, her head being mostly fur and bones with a few patches sticking up atop her head and from her cheeks. Her facial structure is an oval shape, similar to that of the oval shape of an almond. Her muzzle narrows out to appear a bit pointy just towards her nose tip, while her jawline drops a couple centimeters below that, she also carries a slender but thick throat and neck. When it comes to her voice it has been described as a sharp Irish accent that can't be missed. :Her ears aren't very small, being tall and rounded until the tips are seen then they seem to round off sharply. Her back and torso consist heavily of muscle and patchy fur. She continues to maintain her muscular, bulky frame primarily due to training viciously both within her sleep, in the Place of No Stars, and during the day training with her warriors and apprentices. She has broad shoulders, that have a thin layer of muscles along with the sharp, bony appearance. Her legs carry her heavy body being thick and long, as well as muscled almost as heavily and her back and haunches. Her tail is a normal length of an average cat, being thick and winding of which she uses for her balance. Risingstar's teeth are noted to be sharp and of a yellow color, her canines also extend just a bit to poke at the lips of her mouth. :Risingstar's fur, both in her childhood and currently in her adulthood, carries a soft, downy feel to it. The fur has grown out some, showing to be patchy and ragged. She also has tufts that stick out noticeably, primarily on her head, shoulders, chest, haunch, and tail. Her fur is shown to hold a dirty, unwashed look a majority of the time although it can show a glossy, clean appearance however this is rare for her. Her fur is short and dense, coming off her body only about two inches; this makes it difficult for her to stay warm during the colder seasons. :Her base pelt, before the mutation in her genes began showing, was a night black. She held the appearance of a tuxedo cat. However nearing her third to fourth moon of age, her pelt began to become more spotted with white. So much that by the time she was around six moons her pelt had fully been covered in white spotting, much like her mother's. :Risingstar's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above her nose and nose bridge. Her eyes are a overall color of yellow seeming to burn as more of an orange amber than anything. Character :Risingstar's character is straightforward, being that she is a cruel, manipulative, and greedy she-cat. She is shown to be pessimistic and when it comes down to it a very jealous she-cat that would kill to keep the attention on herself. She holds a superior complex, often telling others that compared to StarClan she is a god, this might be primarily due to the fact that at a such a young age the she-cat rose to power. Her ambition coming solely from thus event, the naming of her as deputy only causing her to want more than her fair share. She believed that because "she is a god" that she and she alone deserved the power of a leader thus striking her blood-lust to have control of the other Clans. Her blood-lust and ambition eventually fueling her uprising against her predecessor. She seems to have a strong case of narcissism, this can be thrown into her belief that she's a god. As a narcissistic character, she believes that no matter she is always right while the cat she can be arguing with is wrong. She is easily offended, often raising the claw in her defense even if she is in the wrong, this goes into her thinking she is always right. She often boasts of her skills, the lot being how easily she could kill someone without even thinking twice of it. :She is so manipulative that when it comes down to it, she has very little care for those harmed in the process. Her followers tend to be the smaller, more loner type cats who she spouts false promises to. Normally out of these loner types she often executes them and states that they betrayed her loyalty. She states that she has little to no love for those around her, this has proven true due to the abuse she gives her mother and younger half siblings. She is very easily angered, as said above she takes out her anger on anyone in her way and will not hesitate to kill them either; even if they are innocent and had no doing in her reason for the anger. :She, as stated above, is a master manipulator. She finds the weakness in every cat under her to exploit and manipulate. She can easily gather the public under her words, being a excellent speaker when it comes to getting those for her greedy cause. She can, however, be rather charismatic and has been shown to fake her caring for others to get close before tearing their world apart. :Risingstar is a very selfish cat, only thinking of herself. She is said to not know anything of love despite the fact that her mother coddled and spoiled her as an adolescent. Some speak on the young leader, stating that is where she went wrong. She holds her reputation above everything else, only believing that she must never show any weaknesses and she does stay true to this. The she-cat shows very little about her emotions outside of anger as well as her personal life. :She is a very intelligent cat, she often prefers physiological warfare as she seems to be excellent at this due to her manipulation skills. However, she can fight if it came down to it. Abilities :Risingstar possesses many skills, her most noticeable one being her physiological warfare that she uses on her enemies. She is known as one of the best in history with this technique, being one of the few that have used it aside from her Place of No Stars mentor Tigerstar. Her mental skills seem to be far more advanced than that of her physical ones, seeing as she's known to be a master manipulator amongst the Clans and even outside of them. :She possesses very few physical skills, her muscles and overall training as a fighter not being the absolute best, however, she seems to fare pretty good in that area due to her constant training. She pushes herself both mentally and physically, so far as it's believed that she has been deemed the Brokenstar of her time. :Her battle techniques often include her small gang of cats ambushing her enemy, leaving her out of the line of direct attack and leaving her goonies in the way of harm. Biography :Risingstar, born Specklekit, was the eldest daughter of Lightstorm and the only kit in her litter. :Not long after birth, Lightstorm revealed that her father was in fact a rogue that had forced her into carrying his kits. Specklekit seemed to draw further away from her mother's love, feeling as if she now did not belong in the Clan nor in what little she had of family. Specklekit became Specklepaw and earned Breezepelt as her mentor. :She trained hard under the young tom and soon became more ambitious than her mother could handle. Lightstorm did her best to talk her ambitious and oddly blood-thirsty daughter down from her high but it didn't seem to work. Specklepaw grew more ambitious and soon found herself receiving her warrior name, Specklethorn from it. :Specklethorn soon met her father, a blood-thirsty rogue leader named Gringer and often spent most of her time learning how he dealt with things. This led to her striking up an alliance with his group of cats, for when she would soon take her own power. The two had made a plan for taking the Clans by storm however, Specklethorn grew too eager and attacked Willowstar, killing her mother in the process and taking a life from the old WindClan leader. :She was exiled and spent the first week with Gringer, there she told of how she would take over the Clan as her former leader only had one life left but told of how she needed a stronger Clan to do so. She left to join SkyClan and was soon allowed to join as Hawkstar believed second chances should be given. :However, his "wisdom" would be his downfall. She killed him and his deputy, claiming the rank for herself and killing any who challenged her. She travelled to Highstones, receiving her nine lives. When she returned to camp, she named Wolfsong as her deputy and threw out years of rules made by the past Clan leaders. Lineage Mother :Lightstorm: Deceased, StarClan member Quotes Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Category:Females